


Green Rooves

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: The Helping Hands Initiative [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amputees, F/M, Pre-Slash, Prosthetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Tadashi and Abigail have a discussion. Completely plotless.





	Green Rooves

“When you sent that letter, did you ever think you’d end up here?” Tadashi asked. He and Abigail laid on the green roof of their lab, stretched out in the sun. His right hand was clasped in her left.

“Not in a million years,” she replied. Her metal arm was folded behind her head, cold against her bare scalp. One problem with this new prosthetic was all the little joints that pinched and caught, and eventually she’d just shaved her head after losing half her hair in an incident while trying to braid it before a charity gala. She was thinking about gloves, but couldn’t find one that wasn’t either so slick that it slid off at the lightest touch or so heavy that it caused the mechanisms to overheat. She and Tadashi matched now, both twenty one and bald. “I thought absolutely nothing was going to come of it. The business group from my robotics team pressured me into it. What about you? Did you ever think you’d end up here?”

“On the roof of a thirteen story building with a broken elevator? Hell no. I thought Aunt Cassie was going to relocate the Lucky Cat cafe so we could have our house on the ground floor and I wouldn’t have to deal with two flights of stairs. I thought she would move us to Kansas or Missouri or somewhere else flat to get me away from the San Fransokyo hills. I thought Hiro was going to build me rocket boots. Well, he did do that, but without an arc reactor couldn’t find a weigh-efficient way to power them.”

“What was your first thought when I called you?”

“Honestly, I was just confused about your name.”

“Akindele?”

“No. Abigail.”

“Why?”

“Uh, my little brother had rescued my professor’s daughter Abigail who I used to have a massive crush on from an alternate dimension.”

“Ah, yeah, that makes sense,” she agreed. “What was your second thought?”

“How incredibly lucky I was. Because the project sounded amazing, and you sounded amazing, and how in the world was I qualified for this? And only the last one changed. What did you think when you were talking to me?”

“Um, to quote my internal monologue, Oh god, this guy sounds like the perfect partner, please don’t let him hit on me all the time and make this unbearable.”

They both laughed, and Tadashi rolled over to look at Abby, and she copied him until their foreheads were almost touching. She put her metal hand on his ribs, and his metal knee touched her thigh. Her Winter Soldier fingers trailed their way down to his Iron Man leg. They lay there for a few moments. They should really be in the lab. There were deadlines and project goals, and in that moment, neither of them really cared. They were warm and understood up here.

“Where do you think we’re going to be in another five years?” Tadashi asked. They felt each other's breath on their noses when they spoke. 

“Assuming there are no more world devastating crises,” Abby prefaced her reply. “I see us expanded internationally. I see thousands of children with our prosthetics. I see the judges on Einstein Field being the one confused for once as a metal hand goes for a first bump. Where do you see us?”

“I don’t know,” the young man said, rolling back to look at the sky. “I think there are so many things we haven’t thought of. The next world changing piece of tech is going to drop, and we're gonna have to figure out how to use it to help people while my brother and his team and the Avengers and all of them prevent it from being used to hurt people.”

“I think we're up for the task.” She sat up, brushing grass off the back of her head with her right hand. The watch in her wrist said it was nearly two. “Speaking of, that vet is coming in tomorrow, and we need to make sure his foot is ready for him.”

“Right,” Tadashi agreed, sitting and grabbing up his cap and safety glasses from beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is shitty I know. I don't know why I wrote this in the first place. I love comments, if you'd like to make me feel better about it.


End file.
